makas new life
by myperfectweapon
Summary: maka finds out soul cheated on her so she goes to blalir and she takes her to new york to her friends band try outs for a lead singer well she go for it or well she go back to deatg city and face the gang and soul


Soul and maka have been dating for a year and blair moved out but a new girl named Lola comes to the DWMA and soul cheats on maka with her but she dosent know it yet what well happen when she finds how and how she finds out is just horrible and what well she do

Souls pov

I hate cheating on maka but god shes annyoing with her maka chops and getting mad about everything sometime I wonder why we are dating shes flat chested but she has a ass and long slim legs those pig tails are so childish and shes 17 and she still hasn't changed her hair look god but lola oh she has ass and tits and she isnt annyoing like maka and god shes hot maka is cute but lola is HOT and unlike maka shes fun and not a bookworm

Ring ring

Hello I said

Hey soul is maka home I need alittle help with something

Let me see MAKKAA ARE YOU HOME I yelled I got up and looked around the house and I saw a note on the table

Hey soul im going to be out all day I wont be home until 9 pm I left you food so you "die" like last time love maka

Nope Lola I got the apartment to myself until 9pm you can come over

Nice lets see why they call you soul "eater" she said over the phone and hung up wow yep shes sooo much cooler then maka

Makas POV

Hey liz and patty where tusbaki I asked oh she said she was runing late she should be here any min know HEY sorry im late blackstar didn't want me to leave cause he needed help with his homework gahh he needs to learn how to do his own homework himself so girls what are we going for girls day out said tusbaki well wanna go to the mall I hear victoras secret is having a sale on bras and underwear and bath and body works is too no smells said liz that sounds fine by me I said im in said patty me too said tusbaki oh crap I left my money at home can you come with and get it I asked yea sure maka they all said

Time skip to when the get to Maka's place

OH GOD LOLA IM COMING groaned soul OH SOUL ME TOO GOD THIS FEELS GOOD lola moaned and I felt like I was about to cry liz was pissed and so was patty SOUL GET YOUR CHEATING ASS OUT HERE SO I CAN BEAT IT yelled liz HOW DARE YOU CHEAT ON MAKA YOU LOW LIFE SHE MADE YOU A DEATH SYCTHE AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY HER LETS GET HE AND THAT WHORE TOO yelled tusbaki damn girl I didn't know you had it in you to yell said patty and with that liz ran into the room and so was having sex with lola i was heartbroken and pissed I TRUSTED YOU I TURNED YOU IN THE YOUNGEST DEATH SCTYHE IN THE DWMA AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY ME WITH THAT WHORE SOUL WE ARE OVER I DON'T WANT ANYTHING TO DO WITH YOU IM NO LONGER YOUR MEISTER IM MOVING OUT HAVE A FUN LIFE BANGING SLUTS LIKE HER HOPE YOU GET STDS AND AIDS YOU LOW LIFE I yelled STOP WAIT MAKA LET ME EXPLAIN yelled soul do no you had a chance im leaving tomorrow never speak to me ever again I want nothing to do with you I slammed the door in his face and grabbed my money and left with the girls right now all I want to is forget about soul.

so girls lets go to the mall and shop i want to forget about the asshole i said YEA FORGET ABOUT THAT JERK yelled patty we where walking until you hear soul yell MAKKKAAAA IM SORRY PLEASE FOR ME he was running to me and i turned around and i dont know what came over me but scthyes out of no where appeared on my shoulders and soul just looked at me scared and patty,liz,tusbaki all just looked at me like i was a freak so i ran i ran as far as my legs would take me and where ever and i stopped a blairs apartment and knocked on the door the scthyes disappered and i was glad hey maka what begins you here said blair oh blair everything is wrong soul cheated on me i cried and hugged blair ohh that soul whos that whore so i can beat her ass remember Lola he cheated on me with her what do i do blair i asked well lets get you a new look okay something that well make you look hotter ummm and i was about to leave death city me and my friend brianna are going to new york im helping her find a singer for her band wannnnaa help she said yes i would love too help when are you leaving i said in two days wanna me to help you get your stuff form your apartment she asked sweetly sure lets go later okay i just wanna talk with you its been along time since we have talked so what you been up to blair

time skip

Thats awesome blair so you got your own shop and its going good thats great i said i heard you turned soul into a death scythe how was it beating a real witch was it as hard as they say it is she asked oh yea it is i tought i was going to die but i rememebered i had to creat a better weapon the my cheating no good father i though soul was different but i guess i was wrong -sigh- but thast life wanna got get my stuff i said yea lets go lets get it over with said blair

hey soul im here to get my stuff im going to new york with blair i said i heared nothing but sobs coming form souls room i walked pass it and blair went into souls room and yelled at him then she came in here to help me when we finished i wrote letters for myfriends blair said we where going to be there for a month or two so i better write them a goodbye when i finished i i walked into souls room hey soul look im sorry for whatever i did for yu to cheat on me but im may not be back in a month dont go looking for me i well talk to lord death about whats going on and i just wanted to say goodbye and i hope you have a good life you can go fuck lola all you want now that im out of the picture MAKA CHOP and i nice day too you sir and i slammed the door and me and blaor lefted i felt like i was being set free form a trap now it was on to tell lord death what was going on


End file.
